Insane Love
by FreakWithCandy
Summary: Ichigo needs help. So he turns to Grimmjow, A psycologist to help him get rid of the 'thing' that haunts his mind, Named Hichigo. Can Grimmjow help. And what happens when Ichigo finds himself... Falling in love with the doctor. Warning: Yaoi. And yeah. XD


**Disclaimer; you've guessed it, I dont own the amazing characters of , if I did... well I wouldnt be here would I? **

**Warning: The usual warnings for Yaoi. Gah, I'm to lazy.**

**Note: Grimmjow is a little Off-Character. You'll see why. **

**AND:: NO FLAMING, YOU FREAKS!!**

It was simple terms that could describe the orange haired teenager: Aggravated, Confused, Unstable, and all together, Weird.

Not to mention, he wasn't always like this, Rukia and Orihime have noticed these action not to long ago. Who wouldn't notice a difference between Ichigo? When the simple words to describe him were: Calm, down to earth, laughable, cool, collected, and cheerful.

His grades had been slipping too. Think of it as a kind way of saying, "He's pretty much failing". Who wants to be a straight D student? He certainly isn't getting anywhere, and he was extremely smart. Teachers noticed, how can an advanced student in every subject to below basic?

Ichigo Kurosaki, he would be the only one who had an answer, It was him, that paled black and white man inside of his mind, how the hell can he stop the laughing and painful out bursts from the blue tongued man? It drove him crazy. But he wouldn't admit it, he wouldn't let his pride decrease with his friends knowing someone, or rather something was making him crumble, and throw away his life.

The shameful thing is- he'd rather tell this all to a stranger, which is exactly what he was doing. Usually teenagers would throw fits if they had to go visit a counselor or psychologist, refusing it from the get-go.

Ichigo had different outlooks, If needed reminded. He sat in the white, dull waiting room. Who exactly was his Psychologist anyway? Would he like him/her? Or, would they get along. He'd hope for the getting along part, rather than the other, maybe-- just maybe, Ichigo could get back to his normal self. He felt guilty for making Rukia and Orihime worry so much, but really,

What was he supposed to do?

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Dr. Jaegerjaquez will see you now," The nurse said stepping through the doors that lead back into the Psychologist's office, not only his, but a few others as well.

_Jaegerjaquez? What a fucking name, oh joy- my psychologist is a freak! _It wasn't Grimmjow's fault he had that last name, but then again- Ichigo did have a negative personality. And he would have to hide that attitude to make good first impressions- not that it would happen anyway…

Ichigo put the magazine he had been reading down and stood, hanging his messenger bag from school over his shoulder, "Alright," He told the nurse making his way back into the hall, "It's the third door to you're right Sir… He'll be there in a second, just go in there and wait," The nurse said with a smile on her lips as she entered another room. "Like I have any other choice?" He spat at the now distanced nurse, walking up to the door, which had Dr. Jaegerjaquez plated on the door, his face dropped and he sighed.

_I have to go through with this… I need to find an answer… maybe I'm really insane…_

His face turned to utter depression once he turned the door knob and walked into the room, he looked around, 'flashy' would be a useless word. There was a small desk with a laptop in the corner of the room beside a window, and a white couch on the opposite wall, the two were beside each other, and to lighten the room, was two simple lights in diagonal corners from each other. "Its note so bad… not to cluttered, and calming…

"_**Hahaha! Yeah, it's dim.. LIKE ME!" **_It was him, Hichigo, that foul itching sound the would make to twitch.

"_Shut up and go away! I'm busy! So leave me the hell alone,"_ Ichigo snapped back in his head, now, now, who would make themselves look crazy, that would be too obvious.

"_**So, that hasn't stopped me before! Ahahahaha!!-"**_

"You must be Ichigo, welcome." the said boy jumped, and lashed his head behind him, turning his body a little, he came face-to-face with a smiling, teal haired man.

"I'm Grimmjow, don't worry about using my last name, I keep telling those idiotic nurses that I'm fine with being called just Grimmjow, I find using my last name, un comfortable to my patients." He said walking out around Ichigo and making his way over to the desk. He sat down and looked at the screen, pulling up what seemed to be a file of some sort, and then that when Ichigo noticed it was all his records, such as hospital records, school records, police records, and what else was recorded on him. Not that it would be anything bad, but it could be something personal.

Ichigo slowly made his way over towards the couch, watching as Grimmjow typed away at a few things, he set his bag down beside the couch and finally sat down. That was when Grimmjow had stopped typing and turned towards the teenager.

Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat, he didn't think he could be any more nervous.

But this Grimmjow guy, looked so serious, and professional, he felt lower than the other.

Not to mention, those glasses Dr. Jaegerjaquez, were incredibly sexy. (A/N: don't ask, just think of Grimmjow with glasses, very… interesting.^^ I told you, a little off-character, So yeah.)

"So, Ichigo Kurosaki right?" asked the doctor, writing down a few things on a sheet a paper he had on a clip board.

"Yeah…" came a small reply.

Grimmjow stopped writing and looked at the teen, as if confused about something, or searching.

"Hm, You reason said 'private'. Is it a family matter, or something important?" Another question. Ichigo didn't like questions. Oh man,

"No… Uh- What if-"

"Lets start of with a bio first, I like to get to know my patients first,"

_What is with this guy? Can't we just skip this idiotic 'get to know' shit, I need this solved now!_

"_**Aww, is poor Ichigo getting annoyed again?" **_It came again, that howl, that screech, and scream, the annoying squeak of a voice, why? Why was it Ichigo? He sat on the soft couch, clutching at it's edges good thing Grimmjow hadn't noticed.

"_go away Hichigo, I'm not in the mood to argue with you!"_

"_**Do you think I'll let this freak get rid of me?" **_Asked the alter Ichigo(if you want to call it that.). Another bark of laughter rang inside Ichigo-

"Ok… I'll start, I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, But you already know that. I'm twenty five years old, and right now, I'm sitting in this room talking to you…" Grimmjow smiled, trying to make the berry feel more, well he thought it was confidence. Ichigo snapped from the laughing fool inside him and looked at the doctor in front of him,

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, but you already know that. I'm sixteen years old, and right now, I'm sitting in this room… uh, talking, to you?" Ichigo bit his tongue back, he wanted to say he was sitting in the room bored as hell, but he had to play the game right, he so badly wanted to get rid of this… thing inside him, that is- if he could.

"So, do you have a mom? Dad?" Asked Grimmjow.

"I have a dad, My mom passed away when I was younger."

"I see, Sor-"

Ichigo sighed and cut off the older man, "Save it, it's ok." The teal haired man arched an eyebrow and nodded, "So, do you have any friends-"

"Look. I don't mean to be an ass, but I really wanna get to the point here…"

Grimmjow seemed taken aback for a few seconds, "Now how am I going to be able to understand you if I know nothing about you, If you're a complete stranger, telling me what ever is wrong off the bat, well-- I'm not going to take you seriously…" a teasing smirk passed the talking mans lips, "Now, next time, I wouldn't cut off someone who is trying to help you, now would I?"

"No you would, because--" _wait, what the hell am I doing? Erm, Damnit! Ok, deep breath, I can do this…_ "I have a couple good friends, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji… We don't really talk much anymore though… They keep telling my I'm changing, but… I kind of agree with them."

"Change is good,"

The teenager looked up at his doctor, he couldn't describe how happy he was to hear that from someone, he got bruised by his family and friends about his sudden changes… but now he had someone say it was a good thing, rather than a bad? But, having Hichigo control your thoughts isn't really good, now is it?

"Yeah, But they take it like it's a bad thing!" He exclaimed, "I mean, sure I've been slipping on my grades, and maybe I've been wanting to be alone a little more than usual, but I'm still me!"

Grimmjow nodded, writing down more things, making Ichigo curious, "What are you exactly writing?"

"Just, how you react to my conversation and sentences, I wanna be able to observe your personality, But yes, I agree with you, you're still Ichigo, but I barely know you…" Ichigo nodded at the reply.

The two sat in the room, talking about tons of things; such as sports, opinions on events happening in the world, favorite things, like food, color, car, and anything you could think of. And an hour later, their session came to and end, Ichigo walked out of the room, and gave Grimmjow a weak smile, "See you tomorrow, after school." Said Ichigo vanishing from sight, exiting the building.

Grimmjow shook his head with a laugh, "Strange kid…" and with that, he picked up his pen and wrote, 'Strange kid' at the bottom of all the information he gathered that day. For the first time in years, he couldn't wait to see his patient again, he'll be looking forward to tomorrow.

That he will be…

::TBC::

A/N: Ok. So, here it is, the first part. Now that good for the first one, but I think it'll start getting more into things later on. Oh, and just for right now its rated T. It might change later, not sure. It was a little short, but it's the beginning, and that's really all that is needed to the first part. Ah, damn I'm ranting, sorry! Haha. -peace.


End file.
